Matthew Marvin (1600-1678)
}} Biography Born in St. Mary's, Great Bentley, England. Came to America in 1635 on the ship Increase with family at the time including daughter Elizabeth and son Matthew Jr. One of the first 12 who settled Hartford CT. Also one of the first settlers of Norwalk, Connecticut. Deputy to General Court. Born in St. Mary's, Great Bentley, England. He was one of the first 12 who settled Hartford Connecticut (1638). 1635 Ship Increase He and his family were passengers on the English ship [[List of Increase 1635 passengers | Increase]], which sailed from London in April, 1635, bound for New England. The ship arrived safe at Massachusetts Bay. Passenger list information was transcribed in the 19th century by Michael Tepper from records found in London, the Public Rolls Office, formerly at Carleton Ride. First Founder of Hartford CT He is listed as one of the first settlers on the Hartford Founders Monument. In 1633, the purtian preacher, Thomas Hooker (1586-1647) revolted against the authority of the English Church, and was forced to sail to America on the ship Griffin with many of his followers. Finding that place to crowded they moved to the Connecticut River Valley, settling down north of the Dutch Territory in 1636. Here in 1638 they wrote the first constitution in America to create the new Colony of Connecticut (for which they retain their nickname as the Constitution State. Their central city is Hartford CT. First Founder of Norwalk CT One of the original Norwalk 1649 Settlers (along with his father and uncle) who were part of the great wave of New England Immigrants landing at Boston between 1630 and 1636. By 1636, finding the Boston area to crowded, a large group followed Rev Thomas Hooker into the Connecticut Valley. In 1638, many of these same names appears on the Hartford Founders Monument, Connecticut's first large settlement. But very quickly, many those wanted to expand outwards with some looking along the shoreline in the far western corner of the territory. Most of these first settlers engaged in agrarian activities. Marriage and Family 1st Marriage: Elizabeth Gregory Married first in England, 1626 to Elizabeth Gregory (1603-1681) who sailed with him in 1635 to New England and then to Hartford, Connecticut in 1638. Sometime between 1638-1646 they separated and she stayed behind in Hartford while he went to help colonize Fairfield County, Connecticut. # Elizabeth Marvin (1622-1689) - md Richard Olmstead (1612-1687), who is also listed on the Norwalk Founders Stone. Immigrated with family in 1635. # Matthew Marvin (1626-1712) - Immigrated with family in 1635 and also listed on the Norwalk 1649 Founders Stone. # Mary Marvin (1628-1713) # Sarah Marvin (1632-1702) # Hannah Marvin (1633-1688) # Abigail Marvin (1636-1680) # Mary Dixwell Marvin (1636-1713) # Rebecca Marvin (1638-1681) 2nd Marriage: Alice Kellogg Married second to Alice Kellogg (1600-1680). Her brother is also listed on the founders stone in Hartford and Norwalk. # Lydia Marvin (1647-1687) # Samuel Marvin (1647-1650) - died young # Rachel Marvin (1649-1712) Vital Records 1635 Increase Passenger Log Entries #49-55 are for Matthew and his family # Marthaw Marvyn (sic) - Husbandman (35) # Elizabeth Marvin - Wife (31) # Elizabeth Marvyn - (sister of Matthew or redundant listing?) - (31) # Mathew Marvyn (sic) - child (8) # Mary Marvyn - child (6) # Sara Marvyn - child (3) # Hanna Marvyn - child (6mo) Parish records list two sisters named Elizabeth Marvin, but both died well before 1635?